


He Who Perseveres.

by CountlessUntruths (KaliCephirot)



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Gen, Some spoilers for recent chapters.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-14
Updated: 2008-11-14
Packaged: 2018-09-01 17:15:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8631955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaliCephirot/pseuds/CountlessUntruths
Summary: It's been way too long since the last time Allen played poker for fun.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://kinkfest.livejournal.com/profile)[kinkfest](http://kinkfest.livejournal.com/): _D. Gray-man - Lavi/Allen - camaraderie - I get knocked down / but I get up again_

**Title:** He Who Perseveres.  
**Fandom:** D.Gray-man.  
**Warnings:** Some spoilers for recent chapters.  
**Characters/couples:** Allen, Lavi.  
**Summary:** It's been way too long since the last time Allen played poker for fun.  
**Rating:** G.  
**Notes:** Written for [](http://kinkfest.livejournal.com/profile)[**kinkfest**](http://kinkfest.livejournal.com/): _D. Gray-man - Lavi/Allen - camaraderie - I get knocked down / but I get up again_

**He Who Perseveres.**

After a moment of doubt, Allen moves the Spades Queen and all that line towards the Diamonds King, and when he turns the card, he frowns at the five of spades that shows. He had been hoping for a six of spades or clubs, or an eight of hearts.

“You can use the four there, if you wanna.”

He jumps a little, surprised at Lavi's voice.

“It's weird for you to be up like this,” Allen says, just teasing a little. It's always weird to realize how quiet can Lavi be when he wants to, when usually Lavi is so full of noise and excitement.

Lavi shrugs at him, then he stretches, wincing as his back pops. Allen winces in sympathy as well.

“Suddenly woke up and if I fidget too much, Gramps will kill me with his spoon,” Lavi says before he flops down by his side. Still, his voice is quiet, and it goes even a little more quiet. “What about you?”

“Ah, same,” Allen says, looking down towards his game, placing the four Lavi had said below the five of spades, since there really would be no reason to tell Lavi about nightmares and dreams that may or may not be his. Besides, he's half convinced that Link sleeps with one eye open, ready to write any and all weakness he might show, and he's tired of having to share Mana's memories with everyone else, tired of every single thing he held dear being corrupted like this.

So instead he stares at the cards left, and he realizes that it's a lost game. There's no reason, really, why to cheat yourself with things like Patience, and he looks at the cards for a moment to see if something will come, before he sighs.

And then, Lavi says.

“Wanna play a hand or two?” he smiles then, friendly and quiet in that way that Lavi almost never does, and Allen feels relief flooding him now that this is not something to do with Noahs or his eye.

“You sure about that?” He asks Lavi, but he's already picking up the cards so that he can deal them, feeling far too excited about a game of poker. He can't remember when was the last time he actually played for fun rather than for getting money for food.“You know I'm good.”

“I'm not too shabby either,” Lavi shrugs, but his grin has shifted from quiet to mischievous.“But I'll let you know, Allen, that if you're planning on stripping me, I'm gonna require dinner at the very least.”

Allen finds himself startled enough to almost laugh, and he has to cover his mouth to avoid doing so out loud. Once he manages to calm his mirth, he shrugs, trying for nonchalant despite how much he's grinning.

“Depends on how well you play.”  



End file.
